The Tragedy of Julius Caesar, Act II Scene 1
by Sissiro
Summary: Interpretationtranslation of Act II Scene 1


This is just an English Assignment I did a few months ago. It's pretty much my interpretation/translation of Act II Scene 1. I'm sure half of it is wrong, but I like it, so I uploaded it.

* * *

**The Tragedy of Julius Caesar**

**Act II**

**Scene _i._ Rome**

_Enter Brutus in his orchard_

**Brutus:** I can't tell how long till day break. When will it be Lucius? When? Lucius? Wake up Lucius!

_Enter Lucius_

**Lucius:** Did you call me sir?

**Brutus:** Go and get me a candle from my study. When you have it lit, inform me.

**Lucius:** I will.

_Exit Lucius_

**Brutus:** We must kill him, yet I see no reason, except, to do it for the good of the Roman people. The true question here is how would becoming king change Caesar's nature? It always seems that it is a man's glory that brings out the bad in him. The abuse of greatness is when it separates power from mercy, and to tell the truth I do not know when his emotions have ruled more than his reason. It is common knowledge that modesty is the base of the ladder of ambition, and when a man reaches the top, he then turns his back and forgets those who helped him along the way. If Caesar is this way, we must prevent him from becoming king. The case is this: What he is, now shall be magnified, and that will run the limits of dictatorship. So think of him as a serpent's egg, if let to hatch will be ill-behaved, so we shall kill it in the shell.

_Enter Lucius_

**Lucius:** The candle burns in your study sir. While I was looking for something to light it with, I found this letter, which I'm sure was not there earlier.

**Brutus:** Go to bed Lucius. It is not yet day. Before you go, is tomorrow the ides of March?

**Lucius:** I do not know.

**Brutus:** Well, go check the calendar.

**Lucius:** I will

_Exit Lucius_

**Brutus:** The meteors in the sky give off enough light for me to read.

_Opens the letter and reads_

"Brutus you do not see who you truly are. Shall Rome...and so forth... Speak act and correct the wrongs Brutus. You do not see what you truly are." I must figure out the meaning. Shall Rome be ruled by a king again? It was my ancestors who suffered under, and then drove out the Tarquin kings. "Speak, act and correct the wrongs Brutus." Am I entitled to speak and act? Oh Rome, I promise you, you shall receive all that you ask of Brutus.

_Enter Lucius_

**Lucius:** Sir, it is March 15th, the ides are here.

_Knock within_

**Brutus:** Good, now go answer the door Lucius.

_Exit Lucius_

Since Cassius first gave me this idea, I have not slept. Between the very idea of it, and now having to do it, this whole time has been like a nightmare.

_Enter Lucius_

**Lucius:** It is your brother-in-law Cassius; he would like to see you.

**Brutus:** Is he alone?

**Lucius:** No, there are more with him.

**Brutus:** Do you know who they are?

**Lucius:** No sir, they hide their faces so well, that I see no way to name them.

**Brutus:** Let them in.

_Exit Lucius_

They are the group. O plot, shame on you for showing your dangerous face even in the night. By day you must find a cave dark enough to hide your gruesome façade. Don't hide, conceal yourselves in smiles and friendliness. If you walk around like everything is fine, then Erebus is not dark enough to hide you from being stopped.

_Enter the conspirators, Cassius, Casca, Decius, Cinna, Metellus Cimber, and Trebonius._

**Cassius:** Good morning Brutus. I think we upset your rest.

**Brutus:** No, I have been awake all night. Do I know these men you have brought?

**Cassius:** Yes, every one of them, and they all honor you Brutus, and each wish you saw yourself as they do. Here is Trebonius.

**Brutus:** He is welcome here.

**Cassius:** This is Decius Brutus.

**Brutus:** He is welcome as well.

**Cassius:** These men are Casca, Cinna and Metellus Cimber.

**Brutus:** They are all welcome in my house. What worries keep you men from sleep like me?

**Cassius:** Shall we speak?

_They whisper_

**Decius:** Is the day not ready to break?

**Casca:** No.

**Cinna:** Excuse me sir, but it is, the grey lines on the clouds tell us so.

**Casca:** You are both wrong. The sun rises and tends toward the south, considering the young season of the year. Since it is March, the sun is higher in the east, above the capitol.

**Brutus:** Give me you hands, all of you.

**Cassius:** Yes, and we will swear an oath.

**Brutus:** No, not an oath. If we have weak motives, let us leave, and quickly. Allow arrogant oppression till us each die. Do we need any stimulus but our own cause? Do we need any other oath but our personal honor? If this is a worthy cause and you worthy Romans, we need no oath.

**Cassius:** What about Cicero? Should we include him in our plot? I think he will like our route.

**Casca:** Let's not leave him out

**Cinna:** No.

**Metellus:** Let him join us. His wisdom will give us a good reputation. We could say his judgment was our reasoning.

**Brutus:** No, we will not tell him about our plans, he will want to be a leader, not a follower.

**Cassius:** I agree with Brutus, we should leave him out.

**Casca:** Yes, he is not appropriate for this.

**Decius:** Should we kill anyone else in addition to Caesar?

**Cassius:** Decius, good idea. I think it is no good that Antony is so well loved by Caesar, and should not survive him. He is a sharp plotter, and as you know, if he stretches his resources he may hurt us all. Let Marc Antony and Caesar expire together.

**Brutus:** Our cause will seem to bloody Caius, to kill the leader then the admirer, like we were killing in anger and hatred. Antony is but a mere limb of the great Caesar. We shall be sacrificers, but not butchers. Caesar must bleed for our cause, and noble friends, lets fashion him as a dish fit for the gods, not one fit for dogs. If we do this we shall be called healers, not murderers. Do not worry about Antony, for he as the arm, and Caesar the head. What can an arm do without the head?

**Cassius:** I fear Marc Antony; he has a deep love for Caesar.

**Brutus:** Cassius do not fear him! If he loves Caesar, all he can do is become depressed and die as well. Yet, it is unlikely he would do that, for he loves sports, wilderness and the company of others.

**Trebonius:** Lets not kill him; he will live to laugh at this.

_Clock strikes_

**Brutus:** What is the time?

**Cassius:** It is 3.

**Trebonius:** It is time for us to leave.

**Cassius:** I am not sure if Caesar will go to senate to day. He has grown superstitious. Quite a difference from the strong opinion he once had for fantasy, dreams and omens. It may be that his augurers keep him home today.

**Decius:** Don't worry Cassius, for I can sway him to go if he has changed his mind. I shall bring him to the capitol.

**Cassius:** We shall all go to get him.

**Brutus:** 8 is the latest we should go.

**Cinna:** Yes and no one be late.

**Metellus:** Caius Ligarius has a grudge against Caesar, who was angry at him for speaking well of Pompey. So why has no one thought of him?

**Brutus:** Good idea Metellus. His respect for me will bring him here, for he likes me a good deal. Go fetch him and I will fill him in.

**Cassius:** The morning has come, and we must leave. Remember what you have said here men.

**Brutus:** We all should look fresh and happy in senate today. Do not let our looks show our purposes. Bear this burden with dignity. Good night all.

_Exit all but Brutus_

Lucius! Are you asleep? Oh well, enjoy your rest, for you have nothing to keep you from it as I do.

_Enter Portia_

**Portia:** Brutus?

**Brutus:** What are you doing up? It is not good for your health to be awake at this hour!

**Portia:** Not for yours either. Just last night at supper you got up and paced, muttering and sighing. When I asked you what the problem was, you stared at me in a heartless way. I urged you to tell me, so you scratched your head and stamped your foot. Then I insisted, and you answered me with an angry wave of your hand, and then told me to leave. Whatever is bothering you Brutus is keeping you from sleeping, eating and talking. It has worked on you so much that I don't even know you anymore. Brutus, tell me your dilemma.

**Brutus:** I am sick, that is my only problem.

**Portia:** You are a wise man, and were you sick you would try to get better.

**Brutus:** I am Portia. Go back to bed.

**Portia:** So you're sick, and your means to regain your health are to walk around in the damp morning air? Brutus is sick, so he leaves his nice bed to brave the dirty air of the night to add to his sickness? No my husband, you have something going on in your head. I beg you, on my knees, by my once praised beauty, by your vows of love, and by your marriage vow which you spoke to make us one, that you tell me, your other half, your problems. Why are you unhappy, and who was here earlier? There were six or seven who were hiding from even the hours of darkness.

**Brutus:** Do not beg me on your knees gentle Portia.

**Portia:** I would not need to if you were the Brutus I know. Is it expected that I should not know your secrets? I am your wife, but only in a partial way, I eat with you, sleep with you and talk to you. I am but on the fringes of your good favor. If I am no more, I am your prostitute, not your wife.

**Brutus: **Never Portia, you are my wife and everything it means to be so, as dear to me as the blood in my sad heart.

**Portia: **If that was true, then I would know the secret you keep. Yes, I am just a woman, but a woman that you chose as your wife. Yes, I am a woman, but I am well reputed, and Cato's daughter in addition. Do you think I am no different than other women, even with you for my husband and Cato for my father? Tell me your troubles. I have proved my faithfulness with this wound in my thigh. Can I bear that with patience and not my husband's secrets?

**Brutus: **Oh lord, make me worthy of my noble wife!

_Knock_

Someone is at the door. Portia, go to our room, and when I am done here I shall tell you my plight. Go quickly now.

_Exit Portia, enter Caius Ligarius_

Lucius who is here?

**Lucius: **A sick man that wants to see you sir.

**Brutus: **Caius Ligarius! How are you?

**Caius: **Good morning from my weary tongue.

**Brutus: **What a time you chose Caius to get sick!

**Caius: **I am not sick, if you have a worthy plan.

**Brutus: **And what a plan I have Caius!

**Caius: **By the gods, I am no longer sick! Brutus, the soul of Rome, descendent of the honorable man who founded Rome, you are like an exorcist who has conjured up my dead spirit. What do you need me to do?

**Brutus:** Something that surely will make sick men whole again.

**Caius:** Are not some well that we shall make sick?

**Brutus:** That too. I shall tell you the plan as we make our way to it.

**Caius:** Lead the way Brutus, and with a new heart I follow you, to do what I know not, but it is enough that you lead me.

_Thunder_

**Brutus:** Follow me, then.

_Exit_


End file.
